


青の世界にいたら青には気づけない

by Herusa



Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [14]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Other, 人外
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herusa/pseuds/Herusa
Summary: ◈人外慎入◈ 虎鯨!伊吹x警察!志摩◈ 很謎很雷◈ 奇幻文...不敢說自己寫的東西是文學，總之很奇幻◈ 不會有人獸可以放心食用
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Series: Why Don’t We Play In That Universe? [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921540
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 身處青藍世界的話，就不會意識到青藍了。

腳踝被誰用力緊緊抓住，好痛。

口中吐出的氣泡往上升，他伸出手妄想著可以抓住什麼卻無法，唯一感覺到的只有指縫間的水流。

意識不清的人被拖入深淵般的海底，離頂上的蔚藍越來越遠。

會死。

會死。

絕對會死。

志摩被犯人以哥羅芳迷暈後載到公海叫天天不應叫地地不靈的地方，而他們為了毀屍滅跡居然直接把人丟入海。

本以為自己會被淹死，沒想到是被水壓壓死啊。

下沈，下沈，下沈，然後躺在軟軟的地上。

等一下，軟軟的？

志摩睜開眼，發現陽光近在眼前。

人類掉入海後被鯨豚救起好像並不是什麼前所未聞的事，但發生在自己身上就顯得覺得很奇幻了。

迷藥的藥效仍在，迷迷糊糊的他在海面載浮載沉。

那隻偷偷離開同伴跑去玩的虎鯨用頭推著他救起的人類的腰身，慢慢往附近唯一的無人島游去。

為了避免擱淺，虎鯨化身人型把志摩拖上岸邊。

**海的子民早就擁有這種能力，只是他們比較喜歡在水中自由翱翔而已。畢竟在茫茫大海中，未知的事物恆河沙數。**

虎鯨的人型膚色以本來的黑白色為主，除了從下巴至腹部至胯骨是白色外其餘部分都是黑色，乍見就像穿上了黑西裝外套。而經常被人類誤認為是眼睛，那對標誌性的白斑代替眉毛置於眉骨的位置。

因為連眼皮都是黑色，閉上雙眼的話人類看到還是會以為白斑就是眼睛。

**「我們也是有眼睛的！」** 這是來自虎鯨的吶喊。

為免嚇怕人類，虎鯨回到水中靜待志摩醒來，一邊等一邊猶豫是不是該抓點魚回來。他餓了，想必人類也飢腸轆轆吧。

等了一陣見人類還沒有要醒來的跡象，虎鯨只好深呼吸潛入海中捕魚。

人類應該也會喜歡吃鮪魚鯖魚之類的吧。

他這樣想著然後游到有魚的地方，虎鯨的捕獵技巧高超是眾所週知的事，花不到一刻鐘就抓到一條也許足夠讓志摩吃上兩三天的鮪魚。

志摩醒來後抱著兩腿坐在沙灘上發呆。

死不了，可是被困在太平洋某荒島也好不到哪裡去。

身上除了濕透的衣服外一無所有。

唯一能稍微治癒一下他的就只有碧空與藍海。

飽餐一頓過後回到荒島附近，虎鯨咬著半死不活的鮪魚浮窺，卻沒料到人類已經醒了。他只好找塊石頭把鮪魚放在上面，然後唱起鯨歌。

志摩聽到了。

那些聲音在腦裡自動轉換成人的語言。

_你好，我是藍。_

搞不清狀況的志摩站起身，有點慌張地四處張望試圖找出聲音的來源。

_我看到你在海裡差點死掉，所以救了你。_

「謝...謝謝。藍さん。」

鯨歌繼續唱著。

_我抓了魚給你吃，但怕你看到我會嚇倒......你可以閉上眼嗎？_

眼下最重要的事之一就是填飽肚子，志摩聞言閉上雙眼。

藍抓住鮪魚的尾巴走上岸，折下一片棕櫚葉將魚置於上面放在志摩面前。海灘上有一些漂流物，把玻璃瓶打碎勉強可以作為刀切開魚身。

聽著種種的聲音最終志摩還是敵不過好奇心，張開眼。眼前是一個全裸的，黑白色的人，正在處理魚肉。

「糟糕！」藍丟下手中的玻璃碎片，逃入海中。

「藍！等一下！」

_不是說好不要睜開眼的嗎！！！_

「我沒有害怕。」

與其說害怕不如說是身心俱疲，現時的狀態讓志摩已經無法對眼前什麼違反常識的事作出反應。

_真的嗎？_

「嗯。」

藍從海裡探頭，看到向自己招手的志摩。

於是他再次爬上岸，拿起尖銳的碎片用海水沖走沙子。

可以在海裡也可以在陸地上生活，簡直就是人類進化的終極目標。

「我叫志摩，志摩一未。」

「Shima...Kajumi？」

「Kazumi。」

「對不起，我其實不太會說人類的語言。」藍一邊細心切割魚肉一邊說。他把鮪魚的內臟吃掉，將最好吃的大腹給志摩。

「沒關係，我只是沒有想過鯨魚也會說話。」

「海裡面的人知道的事不比地上人少。」

「這裡是哪裡？」

「中途島附近。」志摩記得中途島在太平洋的中心，那邊已經是美國的領土了。

「那麼遠？！」

「騙你的。」藍吐吐舌頭，「我們還在日本附近。志摩さん，如果要送你回去的話，我只能送你到小笠原。太靠近人類聚居的地方的話可能會被抓走甚至殺掉。」

「謝謝。」志摩看了看垂下頭的藍，一些罪惡感油然而生。

「雖然是這樣但我不討厭人類。」藍搖搖頭，將切好的鮪魚肉放在手心遞向志摩。志摩看著那隻黑色的手，無法按捺觸摸那層皮膚的好奇心。

觸感與一般的人類實在毫無差別甚至比人類還要溫暖，只是顏色是虎鯨的黑，但志摩還是看得出藍的手指很漂亮。

「突然這樣怎麼了？果然志摩還是很害怕我吧。」

「我只是很好奇。」

藍端正跪坐，任由志摩的手在自己身上遊走。除了膚色之外，其他的都真的與人類一模一樣。不過生殖器官還是保留了鯨豚類的特性藏於生殖裂裡，位置與人類的生殖器官大致相同，生殖裂中間有一小塊黑色花紋。

黑白色的身軀讓志摩不知道為何覺得藍身上充滿了自然野性的美感。

他伸手摸了摸藍的頭髮，手感柔軟。

「志摩，不要摸我啦，感覺好奇怪......」

「對不起。」

「不用道歉。吃完魚之後，島裡面有一座瀑布，志摩去洗個澡，順便也把衣服洗一洗。裡面的水燒一燒也可以喝。」

「謝謝。」

「之後我再去抓點魚，吃飽，明天就送你去小笠原。」

志摩點點頭將魚肉吃進肚裡，剩下的被藍吃掉了，虎鯨的食量果然很大。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 標題來自我很喜歡的一首歌：  
> 水生 CYNHN
> 
> 來說一下為什麼會用虎鯨：  
> 體力很好（游泳的速度最快55km/h）  
> 歯は最強だ（看到紀錄片說虎鯨可以直接咬開鯊魚肚把他們的肝扯出來吃掉）  
> 叫聲很可愛  
> 很吵很愛講話  
> 是聰明ㄉ小精靈但有點G8（！）  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

「瀑布在這裡。」藍站起身，讓志摩不得不抬頭看著他說話。

長太高了吧，可惡。

志摩尾隨藍深入島中，不到五分鐘的路程就聽到潺潺流水的聲音。

他正要脫下浸滿海水又乾透的衣服時，發現藍正在目不轉睛地盯著自己看。

「我很好奇真正的人類與我們的差別。」

逼於無奈志摩還是在藍的注視之下把自己脫光再泡入淡水之中，微涼的水溫滲入全身，身上黏膩的海鹽瞬即被沖散。

「人類的生殖器官就這樣掛在外面，好像很危險。」藍蹲在岸邊觀察志摩。

「沒辦法，人類是很脆弱的生物嘛。」

「志摩，我可以跟你一起洗嗎？」

「啊，請。」

撲通一聲，藍跳入水中。

果然比起陸地他還是更喜歡水，畢竟是水生動物呢。

「我真的很喜歡志摩。」藍走到志摩身邊。

「喜歡？不可以隨便對人類說這種話。」志摩看了看藍的雙眸，淺啡色的眼中溢出的是真誠的態度。

「因為你是唯一接納我的人類。」藍笑笑點頭，「真的喜歡志摩。」

志摩相信藍只是不知道「喜歡」這句話的份量有多重才會輕易說出口。

「時間差不多了，我去抓魚，不吃飽一點的話會不夠力氣把你送去小笠原。」

「路上小心。」

志摩目送藍走遠後把衣服丟入水隨便洗了一下，然後掛在樹枝上讓它們被風吹乾。反正島上只有他一個人，就算不穿衣服也沒什麼大不了。

晚上雖然不會冷，但還是要準備一下睡覺的地方。他環視四周，岸上有幾棵不算高的棕櫚樹，把葉子折下來舖在地上勉強堪用。志摩躺在樹下以手臂作枕頭墊在後腦勺之下，被和暖的海風拂過全身，最後還是不敵睡意沉沉睡去。

他夢見自己以第三身角度觀察自己被犯人丟下海的畫面。自己是不是已經死了？被藍救起是自己的想像嗎？

如果是幻覺的話那真是可惜了。

藍的笑容很可愛的啊。

睡了兩三個小時，志摩睜開眼發現已經是黃昏了。不遠處的柴火正熊熊燃燒，傳來熱氣伴隨烤魚香味，幾條被處理好的魚正插在旁邊。定眼一看還有一個有點破爛的鍋子，裡面盛著的水冒出白煙。

天空染成橙黃色，不見藍的身影。

洋上，黑白色的身影從水裡躍出激起浪花，尾鰭拍打水面發出聲響。他的背鰭高而挺，目測比志摩自己本身還要高。這時他才知道藍的真身原來長那樣。

他站起身伸了個懶腰走向掛著衣服的那棵樹。

鯨歌響起。

_志摩，醒了？我搭好晚上的火囉，旁邊的水口渴的話可以喝。_

虎鯨向岸邊游去，呼氣時頭上的氣孔噴出水霧。

志摩穿上衣服，坐在火的旁邊。

「謝謝你，藍さん。」

「我們是朋友吧？」

志摩聽見「朋友」一詞愣了一下，藍歪著頭捕捉對方臉上一閃而過的表情。

「不想跟我當朋友嗎？」

「不，我只是有點驚訝。人類跟鯨魚好像很有趣。」

「其實我們是海豚啦。」

「對不起其實我不太會分。」志摩摸摸後頸，帶點抱歉地說。

「這不重要。志摩ちゃん不用放在心上。」藍吃著烤魚，有些口齒不清。

太平洋的夜空星光燦爛。

被浪與柴火燃燒時的噼哩啪拉所交織的環境音包圍，志摩在晚上時睡得深沈。

天邊剛剛泛起朝霞他們就出發了，為了與藍本來的家人同伴合流。

「我好想把你介紹給九ちゃん認識哦！」藍一邊興奮地說一邊跑入海中，修長的身體逐漸被海浪淹沒，志摩這時才發現對方的腰窩上也有一片不明顯，形狀像愛心的白斑。那片背鰭又再現身於眼前。身姿華美的虎鯨從水中探頭張了張嘴，一顆一顆的尖牙象徵著他們這種生物於海中無法撼動的地位。

_志摩ちゃん！過來這邊！_

志摩回頭看了眼他待了一天一夜的荒島，朝向無垠的大海跑去。他抱著藍的背鰭，雙腿夾住他的身體。

_我會盡量不潛下去，但如果遇到船的話還是會下去一下下。下去前會倒數三秒。_

「我知道了。」

虎鯨呼吸時產生的霧氣籠罩志摩。

在一望無際的海中前進，方不清楚東南西北的志摩只能相信藍不會把他帶到某個地方淹死吃掉。

吶志摩，把你送回去後我們還能見面嗎？

「一個半月後在我上岸的地方見面。」志摩輕撫身下的虎鯨。藍發出聲調高昂的叫聲，裡面沒有任何含義，單純是因為愉悅。

從他們身處的地方到小笠原群島的父島大概需要兩天。入夜前藍找了個小島讓志摩休息後他就去獵食了，志摩只能脫去乾了又濕濕了又乾的衣服，撿起一些樹枝作為生火的燃料。還好以前在野外訓練學會了怎麼生火，志摩坐下，聽到不遠處好像有大船經過的鳴笛聲。他猛地站起，在心中盤算要向大船求救，還是要繼續相信藍，最後他選擇了後者。

「志摩ちゃん。我回來了。」

漆黑的身影帶著滿滿收穫爬上岸，志摩將玻璃片交到藍手中，他手法熟練地切開魚肚，依然是把內臟全部吃下去，餘下的肉與志摩平分。

「一個半月後要怎麼相認？」

「我來教你唱我的鯨歌。志摩ちゃん的聲音那麼好聽，我一定會認得出。」

他將藍的鯨歌烙印在腦海中，期望一個半月後履行他們的約定。

到了那天，藍帶著他的朋友小九在附近海域徘徊，等待志摩的歌聲響起。

可是那天志摩沒有來，藍失落地與小九一起回到大家身邊。藍的父母見他無精打采的樣子沒有特別說什麼，只是抓了很多他喜歡的魚給他吃。

可能是因為航程時間太久志摩來不及吧。他說過他住在東京，從東京坐船到小笠原需要24小時。藍安慰自己，提起精神與他的同伴一起狩獵，今天想吃海豚呢。

一直到了第七天，第一個星期過去，志摩還是沒有來。

「藍さん你不吃東西可不行。」小九沒有說他覺得志摩不會來，「還沒見到志摩さん就先瘦一圈，你覺得志摩さん看到你這樣子會高興嗎？」

「嘛，他應該是不會來了。但我還是想等等看。」藍坐上不停被浪濤拍打的礁石，雙眼盯著那天把志摩送上岸的地方，不時唱起鯨歌。小九叼著一條旗魚放到藍的身旁，靜靜離開。


	3. Chapter 3

半個月轉眼就過去，連月亮的虧盈都過了半輪。甫下船，志摩就提著一堆行李坐上自己租的車前去約定的地方，連要到工作的地點報到都顧不上。

一到無人的海岸附近他馬上就聽到藍的哭聲，每一下都刺痛心扉。單純得很，而且全心全意地相信著自己的藍到底在這裡呆等了多久呢？一想到虎鯨那孤單的身影志摩就有點難過。

於是他用力吸了口氣，唱出藍教他的旋律。

聽到那無法忘懷的嗓音，虎鯨游到岸邊浮上水，看見那個熟悉的身影正朝著自己揮手。他後退加速，跳上岸的同時變成人型直接衝撞志摩。

「好痛！！！」跟被車撞一樣沒有分別。志摩以前還真被撞過，在追犯人的時候，幸好只是輕傷。差一點就被撞倒的志摩成功穩住身子，在不知不覺間雙手也圈住藍的身體。

「志摩ちゃん，好慢！」藍抱著志摩，雙眼仍然殘留著淚水，水汪汪的雙眼眨了眨。

「因為我從都心的警察局申請調來小笠原這裡中間要經過很多程序。」

「程序？申請？那是什麼？」

「很難解釋，總之從今天起我會在小笠原這裡住。請多多指教。」志摩將黏在自己身上的藍扯開，衣服被對方身上的海水染濕他卻一點都不生氣。「我要去警察局報到了，你去找九さん玩吧。日落的時候我再回來找你。」

「慢走——」

小九今天發現藍的心情變好了，不再是那個憂鬱得不吃飯也不說話而且經常在父島外面徘徊的小藍。

「志摩さん回來了？」

「嗯，他說他為了在小笠原工作所以才晚了過來。」

「好咧。」小九微笑，好友又回復正常了，「今天來比誰抓的魚多？」

「啊你的口音跑出來了。我是不會輸的哦，我要讓你氣pupu。」

小九跟他的家人本來是九州北部一帶的虎鯨，後來才加入藍的族群，因此有時候說話會帶口音，尤其是博多腔。

氣孔噴出水霧，兩條虎鯨同時潛入水。

由於人口不到3000，工作基本上只有定期出去巡邏，然後偶爾被派到父島南方，航程需要兩小時的母島駐在所一個星期。地方太大人口太少，就連被分配到的宿舍都是獨棟兩層小屋。志摩將行李搬入屋內，抬手看看手錶發現還有兩個多小時就要日落。於是他決定先採購好晚餐會用到的材料，白米、肉、青菜與基本的調味料之類，再打掃整理宿舍。  
  
距離父島100公里海裡，藍正在與同伴合作追逐魚群。

「藍ちゃん，今天也要去找志摩さん嗎？」族群中的其他同伴問。

「嗯，今天抓到的魚我會帶一些過去。」藍點點頭，與小九同時加速游動撞散魚群。

「我們的小藍終於找到自己喜歡的人了。」那個同伴大笑，惹得其他人也跟著一起笑。總是被揶揄是萬年處藍的他終於要看見曙光了嗎？不過他腦中想著的只有把魚送到志摩面前，別的完全沒有想過。

將剛剛買好的材料塞入冰箱，志摩看了眼時間然後將從東京買過來應該可以讓藍穿上的衣服與毛巾放入袋子裡。鎖上門後想了想還是決定把保冷箱與冰塊一起帶上。

虎鯨在岸邊來回游動，口裡咬著要請志摩吃的魚。聽到車的引擎聲他探出身子然後爬上碼頭，志摩打開保冷箱讓藍把魚丟進去。

「那，我回去了，我們明天見。」藍說完就想轉身回到海中，志摩抓住他的手臂。

「今晚去我家吧，我請你吃飯。」

「真的可以嗎？」

就算天色已經開始昏暗，志摩也能看到藍眼中閃閃發亮的星光。

「我總不能一直吃你抓的魚，而且你還救過我的命。我一定要做些什麼。」

藍搖搖頭，說：「我要你好好活著就好。」

也許是他們天生都帶有一份對世界的溫柔，眼眶泛紅的志摩注視藍的雙眼久久說不出話。

「志摩ちゃん？志摩？志摩！志摩志摩志摩志摩！」聒噪的聲音把自己的靈魂拉回現實，志摩擦了擦無意識地流下的淚水，轉身拉開車門把袋子裡的衣物取出。

「擦乾身體穿上衣服。」志摩先是將毛巾遞上，待藍把濕濕的毛巾還來後才給他衣服。

「我不會穿。」藍有點手足無措地看著手中的布料。

「我幫你。」

衣物遮去藍身上大部分惹人注目的膚色。他坐在副駕座，因為是第一次坐車所以不由自主地覺得有點緊張，下意識攥緊褲子。

回到宿舍，藍幫忙將保冷箱提進去，志摩發現自己出門前煮的飯已經熟了，於是他打開保冷箱看見那兩條魚是哪個品種後再決定要做什麼料理。

是鬼頭刀與金目鯛，都是適合做壽司的魚。那就做成壽司吧！

「你幫我把魚頭切出來然後把肉切片。」志摩一邊調合做醋飯的醬料一邊說，用沸水淋過刀子後再交到藍手中，「魚頭想吃的話就吃掉吧，不吃的話明天可以做成湯。」

「了解～」從玻璃碎片換成刀子後，藍處理魚肉的速度變得更加快，如同往常一樣他先將內臟吃掉，再把餘下的肉切成一片片放在盤子上，與此同時醋飯也差不多做好了。

握壽司時志摩會放上一點山葵，由於煮的飯只夠做二十個，只好金目鯛與鬼頭刀各做十個，多出來的肉就當成刺身享用。他將做好的壽司擺進盤裡，放在唯一一張矮桌上。

「這就是白飯嗎？」藍好奇地盯著眼前的料理，志摩起身洗乾淨雙手，拿出兩雙筷子。

「這個我會用！是叫筷子吧。」藍拿起其中一雙向志摩表演了一下。

「為什麼？」

「小時候喜歡在荒島撿兩條樹枝夾寄居蟹。」

好像看到小時候的自己。志摩失笑，沒想到人類與虎鯨的童年那麼相似，都是那麼愛玩，只是志摩小時候是與兄弟一起夾蝸牛。

「我不客氣了。」兩人同時開口。藍夾起一顆金目鯛壽司送入口中，會被芥末嗆到狂咳是意料之外。志摩拍打對方的背再遞上一杯水，拼命忍著大笑的衝動同時又覺得藍很可憐，第一次吃壽司就這樣會不會產生心理陰影以後都不敢吃？而且害藍咳到掉眼淚的自己好像在虐待動物。

「鼻子好難受，不過，覺得很爽。」藍露出笑容然後舉起筷子繼續吃。

飯後，藍開門盯著天空，轉身問：「志摩ちゃん，我想帶你去一個地方。你有能下水的衣服嗎？」

志摩點點頭，換上他特地帶來的長袖兩件式泳衣。又再把車開到同一個老地方，脫下身上的衣服後，藍牽著志摩的手一起跳入海中。

志摩抱住那片熟悉的背鰭戴上潛水鏡免得被海水濺入眼，心中暗暗期待藍準備帶他去的地方。虎鯨發出叫聲，離開島嶼，到了一個方圓十公里都看不見陸地的地方。

_之前晚上跟同伴來附近狩獵時發現這裡能看到漂亮的星星與月亮。_

志摩抬頭望天，果不其然，那萬千星宿閃爍燦爛，天川高掛於夜空。身處繁華城都的話怎麼可能見得到這絕景？

「我們的壽命比人類短，所以一旦有了喜歡的對象就會選擇放手一搏。志摩ちゃん，我想我是真的喜歡你。」藍變成人型，踩著水，緊緊將志摩抱在懷中。

志摩閉上眼將耳朵貼在對方的胸膛，傾聽平穩的浪聲以及緩慢的心跳聲。

他們於水裡，於新月下相擁。


	4. Chapter 4

志摩放開手往後躺，浮在海面上注視星空。虎鯨在他的身邊繞圈守護著於汪洋大海中極其弱小的人類，不時旋轉身子讓腹部朝上倒著游，泳姿優美得猶如飛舞於青空的小精靈。

_志摩為什麼會願意來這裡住？_

「突然對都心和危險的工作厭倦。」

_不是因為喜歡我嗎？_

「而且我聽說海豚傷心的話會自殺，老實說因為工作關係不可能每個月都來一次，我不想當兇手只好申請過來工作了。」

_我就知道志摩最喜歡我了。_

「要回去了，明天要上班。」

_我送你回家。_

說罷，藍下潛讓志摩可以輕鬆騎上自己的身體。

志摩緊緊抱住那片令自己安心的背鰭閉目養神，整理思緒。到處都是漆黑一片，睜眼與否其實並沒有任何分別。

朝向父島的方向游時突然又想起志摩搬去小笠原的原因，有點興奮的藍突然加速，一陣顛簸讓志摩抓不住直接被甩出去。

「笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋——！」

就像是從時速五十公里的車廂中跳車，撞入水感覺一陣暈眩，而且全身像被打了一樣刺痛。

身後的重量消失了，藍停下來到處呼喚志摩。志摩有點生氣只好默不作聲，卻忘了虎鯨擁有回聲定位的能力。藍游到志摩身邊，伸出舌頭戳了下志摩的臉。

「這樣很危險吧！！」志摩忍不住激動大吼，萬一他摔入水時撞暈了現在搞不好已經溺死了。

_對不起。因為志摩ちゃん回來了，我太高興一時得意忘形就......_

志摩憑藉一點星光輕輕拍了在夜色中難以看見的虎鯨一下，然後環抱對方，輕撫他柔軟又帶點彈性的額頭。藍蹭了蹭志摩，繼續未完的旅程。

回到宿舍時已經是凌晨一點了。志摩有想過讓藍在自己家裡過夜，但後來還是決定作罷，免得兩個人獨處時會發生一些難以啟齒的事，畢竟第一天上班不能遲到。

情緒歡快的虎鯨哼著歌回到族群的所在地與其他同伴會合。

「藍ちゃん好開心噢。」其中一個同伴說。

「志摩ちゃん是為了我才搬去小笠原的。」藍發出得意的笑聲。

「明天也要去找他嗎？」

「嗯。約好了黃昏時在同一個地方，他還把我的衣服放在那裡。」

「年輕人談戀愛真好啊。」藍比較年長的親戚感嘆，「要好好珍惜你喜歡的人，不過也不急畢竟你才18歲。」

藍點點頭，放空自己準備入睡，期待著與志摩見面。

黃昏，下班後買好晚餐材料後志摩回到同一個地方，穿上衣服的藍正盤坐在地抬頭仰望於橘黃天空滑過的海鳥。

「等了很久嗎？」  
  
「志摩ちゃん！」藍站起身跑過去張開手擁抱對方，「今天沒有帶魚來，對不起。」

聽見他像是做錯事般的道歉，志摩撫上對方的臉放輕聲線道：「沒有也沒關係，我知道你已經很努力了。但人類也不能天天吃魚，你們也不會只吃魚對吧？所以今天的晚飯由我來處理。」

藍點點頭，低頭看著志摩的雙眼時，突然生出一股想要親吻對方的衝動。毫無經驗的他就這樣獻出初吻，不停試探又前進，停留，重複。志摩接受那毫無技巧可言完全憑直覺的吻技，一步一步地引導對方。

「用舌頭，不要用牙齒......嗯，對。」志摩主動將舌頭伸進藍的口中，讓對方的舌尖追逐自己的。藍攥緊的五指拉扯對方衣服的下擺，夕照之下，戀愛中的人們擁吻，幸好四下無人，要是被村民看到的話少不了一陣騷動。

於星火燎原之前他推開藍，擦了擦嘴巴。藍在回味方才與志摩舌尖纏繞的感覺，心跳很快，雙手仍在顫抖。而且內心有點空虛，還想要更多更多。

**_這就是與喜歡的人接吻的感覺嗎？_**

「回去了。」拉開車門坐入車廂，志摩想著今晚晚餐烹調的順序。他預先以冷水泡了煮高湯用的昆布，冰箱裡有豬肉片與白蘿蔔，為的就是煮一鍋烏龍麵。

藍坐在作為飯桌用的矮桌前乖乖等待，清香的鮮味從散發熱氣的鍋子裡飄出，他注視志摩的背影出神，開始回想與志摩的吻。活了18年後第一次有這種能使他悸動得喘不過氣的事，比被座頭鯨追著毆打時還要刺激。

兩碗熱氣升騰的烏龍麵出現在眼前。

「先喝湯試一下味道，用昆布跟柴魚片煮的。」志摩雙臂交疊置於桌上，心中暗自期待對方的反應。藍以湯匙盛了一點高湯，舉到唇前吹了兩下，再放入口中。

「海裡面的草為什麼能變成這種東西......」淡褐色的雙眸閃爍星光，他又再喝了幾口，被鮮甜的味道由內至外的震撼。

「因為我會變魔法。」

志摩是抱著開玩笑的心態說的，沒想到藍居然把那番話當真了，他隨即收穫到一個寫滿祟拜的眼神。

某天與小九於小笠原群島以北的海中覓食時，他們穿過於搖曳光影中隨海流飄動的海藻林。藍突然想起志摩的高湯是以這些海草煮成，於是興奮地與小九分享。

「九ちゃん我跟你說，志摩ちゃん會魔法，他能把這些草變成好喝的湯。」

「你不知道嗎？昆布煮一煮都能熬成湯。」

「不是魔法？」

「不是魔法。」

雖然兩人是以虎鯨的姿態游動，但小九大概能想像出同伴抿著唇的苦瓜臉。那天回到志摩的宿舍時，藍一臉悶悶不樂，連最愛的昆布湯豬肉烏龍麵都食不下嚥。

「怎麼了？」

「志摩騙人，我還以為你真的會魔法。」藍賭氣地別過頭。志摩眨眨眼，沒好氣地嘆了口氣。

「騙了你是我的錯，但是我知道一個可以馬上讓你消氣的魔法。」語畢，未等藍來得及開口志摩就主動吻上他的唇，雙手按在地上，那好看的鎖骨更凸出更明顯了。

「嗯......！！！」

藍下意識發出了虎鯨那有點像小狗奶音的鯨嘯聲。

宿舍附近的海灣中有幾條海豚，他們聽見那聲音不約而同地翻了個白眼。

「有人要發情了。」其中一條海豚說。

「對啊對啊。」

志摩聽不懂當中的意思，但大概也知道是興奮的叫聲。

「你叫什麼？又不是準備要發情的小鬼。」

「我不是小鬼，我已經18歲了！」

「那你還叫？」

「因為志摩突然主動吻我？所以我才......嗯，總之我不是小鬼。」

「你看你，不生氣了吧。」志摩看了眼藍胯下的生殖裂的位置後說。

「吶，志摩。再一次？」藍指向自己的嘴唇。

「吃完晚飯後你想幾次都可以。」


	5. Chapter 5

雖然志摩這樣說了但其實那一夜什麼都沒有發生，他們洗完澡之後只是相擁而睡到天亮，事實上是志摩覺得自己仍未完全準備好。

他看過藍完全勃起的性器，要是不經過一定鍛鍊的話，被那根東西插入體內自己會先失去意識。

與藍相愛已經過了半年有多，志摩曾經問過自己為什麼會對那條虎鯨抱有愛戀之心。他以為是一時半刻的吊橋效應，事實是回到都心後，藍的笑聲跟呼喊自己「志摩！」的聲音無時無刻都在耳邊迴響。他們與人類不同，他們多了一種長於深沉大海的靈性及純淨，雙眼澄明無比，以心靈與世界聯繫，繼而成為一體。

在藍在身上志摩找到能讓自己平靜下來的感覺，他想更加深入認識對方，於是不顧一切都要從都心的體制離開調到小笠原，那距離東京985公里，無法坐飛機到達的群島。

他只是沒料到藍會在群星之下向他告白，那是犯規的，但已經太遲了，志摩已經無法拒絕來自藍的愛意。於某一個夜晚志摩穿戴氧氣筒與藍於海裡同遊，被泛著藍光的夜光蟲包圍時，他便更加確信自己深深愛著藍。

那條虎鯨即使是以人型現身，全身上下還是充滿了虎鯨的特徵，包括膚色。志摩也懷疑過自己是否戀獸癖，但過了三個月後他就不再在乎這個問題，畢竟這也沒什麼好糾結的。

志摩和藍的第一次是建基於藍尚未明瞭的情感——忌妒。那天志摩休假，兩人窩在沒有暖爐只有棉被的暖桌裡誰都不願動，突然藍想起有一件很重要的事沒做。

「志摩志摩，我回去拿點東西！」藍有些興奮地坐起身向躺在地上看書的志摩說

「嗯，路上小心。」

語尾未落，大門關上的聲音就傳出。志摩放下正在閱讀的小說走進浴室，扭動花灑頭將之拆下。冬天了，雖然這裡不會下雪，但處於海邊加上寒流體感溫度還是低得嚇人。

而天氣一冷就想要藍的體溫。

清洗好自己的志摩關掉一樓的大燈步上二樓進入睡房，拉開床邊的抽屜把用作解決性慾的玩具拿出貼在地上。但是志摩也不是單純為了自慰，而是想讓身體盡快學會如何接納藍。

已經知道怎麼避開其他島民進入志摩家的藍捧著兩塊石頭般的物體，見一樓暗下來覺得奇怪，於是走上樓梯，卻從半掩的房門中聽到志摩的喘息。他以腳將門輕輕推開，衝擊的畫面映入眼簾，手中的東西差點掉在地上。

身上穿著戀人衣服的志摩跪坐在地傾身向前，雙手按於地上支撐身體。他的體內插著一根粗長的假陽具，扭了扭腰抬起屁股，無色的液體從相連的地方流下讓莖身濕潤得反光。再坐下時，一點一點地把猙獰的東西吃入去，直到只餘下根部在外。

志摩淫靡的呻吟傳入耳中，藍垂下雙手，眼淚不受控地流下。

「志摩一直不肯跟我做是因為這樣嗎？」

藍的聲音於身後響起，志摩勾了勾嘴角露出一抹藍看不到的微笑。他將染上自己體溫的矽膠拔出，潤滑液從一時之間合不攏的穴口沿大腿流下。

「過來。」

委屈得滿臉淚痕的藍乖乖走過去，他盤腿坐下，伸長兩手將手裡的東西遞給志摩。

「這是我撿到的龍涎香跟死掉的硨磲貝。」藍吸了吸鼻子繼續說：「我不知道志摩會不會喜歡。」

「只要是你送的我都喜歡，謝謝。」那都是一些要價不斐的東西，志摩接過藍的禮物仔細看了幾眼就謹慎地放好，因為此時此刻他們之間還有更重要的事情要解決。

方才撞見過於煽情的畫面時藍已經勃起了，志摩以掌心包覆他的龜頭打圈磨蹭，另一隻手拍了藍的頭一下。

「笨蛋！」

「志摩？」無緣無故被打的藍瞪大雙眼，眉骨上呈八字的白斑處處透露出他的不解。

「你的這個想也知道不是說做就能做，我會受傷的。」志摩以雙手上下擼動藍灼熱的性器，藍看了看自己的陰莖再看看剛剛插在志摩體內的那根，兩者的形狀果然很相似，所以志摩一直都是為了他才......想到這裡他又開始流眼淚。

「好了好了不要哭，臭小鬼！」志摩忍不住大吼。

「嗚，因為志摩很愛我啊。」藍才剛擦去眼淚，那晶瑩剔透的液體又從眼角流下。志摩沒好氣地嘖了一下，平躺到床上只懸空脖子以上的部分，張開口以倒立的角度看著藍的雙腿。

以前看過一些色情影片，志摩知道以這個姿勢幫別人口交會讓對方獲得視覺上的衝擊。

「志摩？這是什麼？」

「要不要我幫你口？」

「......要。」藍走過去卻顯得有點不知所措，畢竟是第一次與志摩做這種事。他沒想到志摩居然是抬手握住柱身將自己的肉棒直接塞入口中，性器深入把志摩的喉嚨撐成肉柱的形狀鼓起一塊。對什麼都非常好奇的藍伸手輕撫志摩的脖子，他強忍嘔吐的生理反應放鬆咽喉的肌肉將藍的大部分性器都含在口中，根本上無法吞嚥的唾液從嘴角流下，滑過臉頰。

藍怕弄傷志摩而不敢有太大的動作，只是淺淺地抽插，每一個動作都會讓藍看到自己的龐然大物在志摩喉嚨裡移動。

「嗯......」過於難受，志摩還是推開了藍，他搖搖頭示意自己真的無法為藍口交。

「對不起，弄痛志摩了。」

「不，是我說要幫你口的。」志摩拉著藍的手讓他也爬上床。他以枕頭墊在腰下，往自己上半身屈曲雙腿，雙手掰開飢渴難耐而一張一合的穴口。藍見狀扶著沾上志摩津液的性器往那個誘人的入口插，被撐開的小穴皺褶一下子全部展平，才進去一半志摩就開始抓住床單粗喘。

「嗯，好長......」

腸壁緊緊貼合藍那形狀與人類有些微分別的性器，志摩每次深呼吸都會包裹藍，第一次進入溫暖的人體裡於是被對方直接絞射，濃厚且大量的精液分成幾次射入志摩體內。

在此之前志摩看了一些資料，得知海豚每次的時間都很短，但是可以高潮很多次，那就是說這只是起始而已。藍的身子觸電般顫動，發出斷斷續續的呻吟，低沈的聲音刺激著志摩的耳膜，想抓住可以使自己安心的浮木，於是志摩張開手迎接撲向自己懷中的藍。

借著精液作為潤滑，藍趴在志摩身上不停頂弄結腸的入口，感覺內臟都在翻騰，彷彿下一秒就要被肉刃貫穿。射進去的濁液被擠出又被帶進去，如此一來幾進幾出，把白濁研磨成泡沫。

「太深了..啊啊...藍...」被操得語無倫次近乎失神，現在的志摩腦中一片空白，只是一個只懂得擁住戀人發出淫聲浪語的人，肚子裡裝載過多的精液加上對方大開大合的抽送讓透明的液體從馬眼噴出，灑滿兩人的腹部。

藍又再一次攀上高潮，頂端抵在異於軟肉觸感的地方注射他的愛意，讓志摩從內到外都充滿自己的氣息。那是以手指或正常人類的性器無法到達的深度。

志摩的目光渙散呼吸凌亂，不停承受過於激烈的快感，連自己洩了多少次精都不知道。又再過了半小時，志摩已經什麼都射不出了，唯獨是藍仍孜孜不倦地在他體內進進出出直到覺得被滿足後。

藍把疲憊得無法動彈的戀人抱進浴室，被過度使用的後穴湧出白濁，為了不弄髒地面志摩只能暫時以手指把洞口堵住。

「做過頭了。」志摩坐在馬桶上調整姿勢將體內源源不絕的黏糊液體排出。

「對不起......志摩，嗚...對不起。」看見志摩這副為了他而拼命忍耐的模樣，藍哭著道歉，他執起志摩的手放在自己的臉頰上磨蹭。

「笨蛋。」

總有一天他們會找到兩人合適的步調，志摩相信。

「不要為了你的本性而道歉。」

End...?

後來出於藍的好奇心，志摩還是查了一下龍涎香的價格。

「你是不是想知道那顆值多少錢？」志摩合上手提電腦，朝藍招招手，他湊到志摩面前時耳邊傳來一串數字。

他驚訝得掩住嘴，雙目圓睜，然後開始數手指頭。

「有，有7個0。」藍得出結論時連聲線都在顫抖。

1克的龍涎香大約價值1萬圓，1公斤的話就是1000萬圓了。

「藍ちゃん，我不想努力了......你再去撿幾顆回來吧。」志摩收起臉上一切表情握住藍的雙手說，讓人分不清是認真還是在開玩笑。

「不可能不可能，我活到現在才撿到一顆，都拿來送你了。」藍面有難色地道，「倒是可以多撿幾個硨磲。」

「開玩笑的。」

「志摩！！！」藍皺起眉頭開啟震動模式，有一瞬間產生了害怕的情緒，害怕不去撿龍涎香的話就會被志摩拋棄。

「嗯嗯，沒事沒事。」他摸摸藍柔軟的髮絲。

「不如我們找人把硨磲加工成戒指吧，我跟你一人一隻，剩下的材料看看要做什麼。」

~~哪有人用硨磲求婚的...哦沒有啦小藍不是在求婚~~

「好。」志摩看向櫃頂的硨磲，大而厚的外殼佔據大量空間。

「這就是定情信物嗎？」

「你果然還是一個臭小鬼。」

「志摩！！！！！」

End


	6. 番外：深いとこで泡を吐いた

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 於深處吐出氣泡。

休日的午後陽光正猛，海水被照成海藍寶石的模樣，晴空萬里天上唯獨只有太陽。

亞熱帶氣候地區6月的天氣實在是熱，藍不喜歡待在有冷氣的地方，只愛待在水中。志摩甚至為了他特地跑去考了水肺潛水的證照，於海中的時間待久一點，看著對方的時間就可以長一點。

藍把志摩帶到附近無人島的海蝕洞淺水處，泡在水中抱在一起什麼都不說，傾聽濤聲以及偶爾飛過的海鳥叫聲。

志摩一直都很好奇。

於是他將手指伸向藍胯下的生殖裂輕撫。

「志摩？你在做什麼？」藍下意識地抓住志摩的左手，他搖搖頭甩開對方的手，指腹在肉縫的那一小片黑花紋上來回撫摸。水質清澈透明，一低頭水下正發生什麼事一覽無遺。

「舒服嗎？」志摩低聲問，以拇指與無名指撐開裂縫，食指與中指並攏探進體內的嫩肉。

為了適應海中的生活，雄性鯨豚的生殖器官都會埋在身體裡，興奮充血時才會從生殖裂伸出，所以說志摩其實是在與藍調情。

被問到感受的虎鯨誠實地點點頭，另一隻圈住藍脖頸的手收緊讓兩人貼得更近，志摩抬眼看著不知所措的藍，將手指伸得再深入一點。緊緻的肌肉把指頭夾得動彈不得，志摩小幅度地撩弄藍的性器，不時轉動指尖。藍的眉頭深鎖，害羞得閉著眼不敢看志摩，因為他被志摩摳到勃起了。

志摩抽出手指，看著那根從生殖裂中伸出的粉紅色陰莖，肯定沒有虎鯨本體的粗長，但尺寸看起來還是很可觀。

抽泣的聲音從上方傳出。

「你怎麼了？為什麼突然哭？」志摩拭去藍的眼淚，摸摸對方的頭。

「太害羞了，被志摩這樣弄。」藍的雙手按在志摩身後的岩壁，微微彎腰。

原來是羞恥到極點忍不住哭出來。

「害羞的話就來吻我。」

藍點點頭，湊到志摩的唇前以青澀的技巧咬著對方的嘴唇。接吻的同時志摩也在擼動藍的性器，沉甸甸且燙熱的手感一直提醒著他人類與虎鯨的差距。

「整根都是肌肉呢。」志摩想著，腦中出現被藍插入後穴的畫面，那一根進去搞不好會直接頂到結腸去，而且聽說每次射精的量都很多，被他內射時肚子會不會鼓起來呢？然後等藍拔出來以後，那些精液又會源源不絕地從被操到合不攏的小穴中流出。光是想像就已經覺得下腹一緊，不知道真正上床的時候會發生什麼事。

「志摩...唔...感覺怪怪的...」藍後退，嘴角的不知道是他還是對方的津液。志摩用力捏了捏性器的根部，藍顫抖著身子射精，將兩人之間的那片海水染成白色，然後那陣濁白隨海流散開。

「好快。」

「對不起。」藍的聲音細如蚊蚋。

「沒關係，再累積點經驗就好。」

「志摩ちゃん，我沒有...經驗。」

志摩舔了舔下唇，微笑道：「總會有的。」


End file.
